


Picturesque

by bananarrymuffin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Narry fluff, Narry smut, Photographer Harry, Smut, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananarrymuffin/pseuds/bananarrymuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the sun is pouring in through the window<br/>and right onto your skin<br/>and i've never seen a portrait<br/>quite so picturesque </p><p>*</p><p>Niall meets Harry in the park in the most unusual way, and it's not a thing until it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picturesque

**Author's Note:**

> Title and description inspired by Chase Coy's song picturesque.  
> Had this idea in my head and then Harry changed his twitter picture so it was fate. :3

Niall absolutely adores autumn.

He loves the earthy smells, the bright colored trees, the longer, cooler nights, but mostly he just loves wearing his over-sized sweaters and drinking hot cocoa. That is exactly what he was doing this particular afternoon, snuggled up on a park bench clutching a cup of chocolatey warmth. Nobody was here except for him and his cocoa, listening serenely as a flock of geese pass overheard, escaping from what promises to be a harsh winter. He smiles as leaves of various colors gently drift down from the trees all around him, letting out a quiet laugh as one lands in his hair. Just as he's reaching up to pull it free he hears the soft yet distinct sound of a camera clicking. Confused, he looks all around, sure enough spotting a black lens pointed in his direction, framed with chestnut curls. It was a boy, sitting cross legged against a tree a few yards from Niall. He wore faded, brown boots, dark jeans with a tear in the knee and a heavy peacoat. His large hands that cradled his camera were covered by a pair of ratty looking gloves with the fingers cut off. Niall missed his face as he leaned down to examine the picture on his camera. _Nah he can't be taking a picture of me,_ Niall thought, _there must be some kind of pretty bird or flower around._ Shrugging, he turns back to his delicious drink and brings the cup to rest against his chapped lips. He smiles gently as he swallows it down, steam ghosting over his cheeks. _Click._ Once again Niall turns and once again the camera was aimed towards him. _Odd,_ he thought, but looks away distracted when a couple of pigeons land at his feet. They coo and amble around hungrily so Niall reaches into his pocket to pull out a baggy of bread he brought along just for situations like this. After tossing out a few crumbs he began to laugh as at least a dozen more birds appear from out of no where, but even the raucous of squawks and rapid wing beats weren't enough to disguise the _click, click, click_ of a camera. Growing frustrated Niall swings back around towards the boy, waiting for him to look down at his camera again before quickly approaching him.

"Look mate, I don't want to sound conceited or anything but are you taking pictures of me?"

The boy whips his head to look up at Niall, long curls bouncing with the movement. His cheeks seemed to turn as red as the leaves above him and his grey-green eyes widened comically. "Yes." He squeaks, then clears his throat, shaking his head with a frown before trying again. "I meant- I mean-Uhhh, yes?" His statement was more of a question. Niall didn't miss the way his voice sounded like liquid velvet, passing through the most gorgeous pair of ruby lips he's ever seen. 

"What for?" he asked, tucking the hand that wasn't holding his cooling cup of cocoa up under his thick, wool scarf to grab at his opposite shoulder. His was embarrassed to say the least, a beautiful boy like this taking his picture, probably to mock him with all of his equally, stupidly beautiful friends. 

"Well, I uhh," the boy stuttered, fumbling with his lens cap and unfolding his ridiculously long legs to stand at full height in front of Niall. He had quite of few inches over him and Niall swallows as he comes face to face with the boys broad chest.

"Yeah?" He countered, sounding eons more confident than he actually felt. 

"I just saw you there, looking all pretty and stuff, so I needed a photo for my collection I guess." He replied sheepishly, his voice sounding impossibly slower as he buries his face the lapel of his coat. Niall flushes completely, dropping the cup he held in his state of shock. He glances down briefly, mourning the loss, before glancing back up to this stunning stranger. He couldn't see his eyes because they were downcast, so instead he focused on the gentle fluttering of his dark lashes.

"Collection of what?" He asked with a tight voice, choosing to ignore the comment about him being pretty enough to stop and capture in a moment forever. 

"Just things that have inspired me kind of. Like I'm no professional photographer or anything, studying English actually, but sometimes I find something really special, something that makes me feel so strongly that I want to have it forever, or at least the memory. So I took to carrying around this camera so that I could do just that. It sounds stupid I know-"

"S'not stupid." Niall quipped quietly. The boy glances up at him for a moment, a small smile pulling up at his lips with a pair dimples dotting his soft-looking cheeks. 

"But when I saw you there on the bench I just felt, I don't know, warm." He finished, crunching a dried leaf under the toe of his boot.NIall takes a moment to catch his breath, wraps his arms around himself, and just nod silently. After a few seconds he works up the nerve to say something, anything.

"What's your name?" Smooth.

The boy flashes him a lopsided grin, extending a gloved hand to him. "Harry."

"M'Niall." He replied, reaching out and grabbing Harry's significantly larger hand. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you Niall." He holds his hand for a beat too long before slowly raising it to press his warm lips against the cold flesh. 

Niall shivers visibly, but not from the cold.

*

It's not a thing.

Niall leaving his flat every Saturday morning with a book or his iPod or whatever tucked up under his arm, stopping by the little cafe on the street corner to buy two cups of cocoa, before continuing on to the little park he loves so much. Sitting alone quietly until he hears the familiar shutter of a camera and those ungraceful footfalls, looking up into a pair of smiling green eyes. It's definitely not a thing when Harry takes his unofficially reserved seat beside Niall , silently thanking him for the steamy cup of cocoa with whip cream and a dash of cinnamon- just the way he likes it- by squeezing the top of his jean clad thigh. Then just like always they'll dive into conversation about everything and anything.Niall learning that Harry secretly dreams of being the next Mick Jagger and Harry learns that Nialls obsessed with all things Derby county. The two boys share all kinds of seemingly pointless things like favorite colors and songs, but it is so not a thing the way they draw closer as the sun climbs lazily to it's peak. And then just like alwaysNiall will sigh as the morning comes to a close, murmuring to a pouting Harry how he has to go to work at the old record shop downtown. Harry places his chin on Nialls shoulder, pressing close and whining, "Don't go."

"I have to Haz." He says, though he really, really doesn't want to.

The boy nods sadly and pulls away. Niall stands shivering, pulling his heavy coat tighter around himself. He never seems to notice the dropping temperature when Harry's there to keep him warm. "I'll see you next week." He offers with a pathetic little wave, ignoring the urge to lean down and bite Harry's pouting lower lip.

"Wait Niall!" He calls and the blonde turns around, a smile etching across his face as he watches Harry fiddle with his lens cap like he always does when he's nervous. "Could I, maybe have your number? You know, so we don't have to wait a week to talk to each other."

"Uh, yeah Harry sure." And maybe he blushes all the way from his ears to the dip of his neck but he can just blame that on the cold.

Because it's not a thing.

*

The thing is, Harry smells good.

He's sweet with a subtle fruity scent and it's all Niall can think about where he's clinging to Harry on the back of his motorcycle, face pressed up against the base of his neck to shield it from the wind. He can feel Harry's laughter, the way the vibration seems to start at his tailbone and work it's way up both their bodies to where Nialls skin meets his. Niall decides to bite at the flesh of his shoulder, smiling innocently when Harry glares at him in the mirror. Soon enough he can feel the vehicle slowing down, lifting his head slightly to blink in his surroundings. They're in a quaint little neighborhood, cute houses and a small condo complex with huge, decorated yards are all he sees. Harry pulls into the parking lot of the complex, stopping in at a numbered space and kicking the stand into place.

"This is it!" He says hopping off the bike and freeing his curls from the confines of his helmet. He's smiling widely at Niall as he reaches out to help him off, and he keeps holding his hand as he leads him towards one of the doors. Harry fishes a bundle of keys out of his pocket, turning the lock and stepping inside.Niall hesitates for a moment, breathing in deeply before Harry turns to give him a confused a smile. He makes a gentle beckoning motion and that's all Niall needs to step over the threshold of Harry's home.

Inside it's loud. There's the sound of arguing and music blasting. Walking in further Niall discovers the source of the commotion. Sitting on a worn looking couch is a pair of boys, one muscly and imposing, the other one small and pixie like. Surprisingly it's the latter that's doing the screaming, waving his hands passionately as the other boy ducks his head and tries to calm him. Across from them sits another boy on an over-stuffed arm chair. He's got shaggy, black hair brushing over his face and a sketch book in his lap. He seems completely oblivious to the other two.

Suddenly the music cuts and Nialls eyes dart over to Harry who has made his way to the large stereo system. The brunette clears his throat, tenses when four pairs of eyes land on him. "Boys, we have company." Now it's Nialls turn to be scrutinized as everyone whips around to face him. He holds his breath and waits, can feel his palms begin to sweat, that is until the small boy who only moments before had been filled with rage breaks out in a huge grin. Everyone seems to visibly relax when he jumps up from the couch and bounds over to Niall.

"So you're the boy our Harold can't stop talking about!" He says, grabbing Nialls hand from where it rests at his side and shaking it eagerly.

"Louis!" Harry exclaims, face flushing and hands fisting.

"Oh hush I'm only teasing." The boy, Louis, throws over his shoulder before giving Niall a cheeky wink. Harry sighs, pushing a hand through his hair as he's making his way over to them, mumbling an apology to the blonde before turning to the others in the room.

"Well you've met Lou, and that's Liam over on the couch. He looks scary but he's actually just a giant puppy dog, especially with the way Louis has him trained."

"Hey!" Liam protests, his thick eye brows furrowing together.

"Don't listen to that meanie." Louis coos, flinging himself onto the boys lap, but Niall doesn't miss the smirk on his face.

"Anyway," Harry continues with a roll of his eyes that makes Niall giggle. "That's Zayn. He doesn't talk much, except when he's being all wise or plotting something evil with Louis." Niall grins at that, likes the way Zayn just shrugs his shoulders in acceptance before giving him a greeting nod that Niall returns. "There are you all happy now? If you'll excuse us we'll be hiding up in my room. Don't wait up!" Harry calls as he drags Niall up a stair case and down a narrow hall, ignoring Louis' calls to keep it down and use protection. "Well," he says when they've reached a door at the end of the hall "this is where the magic happens." He grins and Niall playfully punches him in the chest.

The door pushes open to reveal a very small, very warm room. The wooden floor is covered with a fluffy, dark grey rug. There's a tv on a stand, a dresser, and a bookcase-all the surfaces covered in either books or candles. The bed looks to be a queen size, with orange and grey sheets that look soft as clouds and a tiny chest sits beside it with a lamp, half empty water bottles, and Harry's camera. But what captures Nialls attention right away is the wall beside the bed that is completely covered with photographs and pieces of papers written on with loopy handwriting. He steps closer and squints, realizing they were quotes that Harry probably came across in his readings and all the photographs of those special moments Harry had told him about. He sees one ofLiam and Louis surrounded by twinkling lights and they appear to be dancing while smiling at each other like idiots. There's Zayn, covered in paint with a can of spraypaint aimed in the cameras direction. In another photo is a girl who looks just like Harry, dimples and all, smiling widely with the sun illuminating her blonde hair.

"They're beautiful Harry, really. You've got a lot of talent." He turns to face him, laughing quietly at the way Harry sheepishly toed at the carpet without his camera to hide behind.

"'M alright I guess." Is his only reply as he shoots Niall a bashful grin. The blonde shakes his head fondly before turning back to the wall, seeing the story of Harry's life with his own eyes. But then he realizes something and he can't help the frown that takes over his features. Where were all the photos of him? He knew there were dozens, had seen and heard Harry take them all, so why wasn't he up there? Was he not special enough? He began to fold in on himself, wrap his arms defensively across his chest as he turned back to face Harry.

"Think I should be going now mate, it's getting pretty dark."

"Wha-" Harry floundered, looking at Niall disbelievingly, "but you just got here!"

"I know but I just don't want to walk home in the pitch black you know?" He said, side stepping Harry as he made for the door.

"I can bring you home it's not a problem."

"I'm alright, see you later yeah?" Niall answered with a weak smile, breathing in shakily when Harry's hand wraps around his wrist, cementing him into place.

"Ni, what's wrong?"

Niall physically deflates at Harrys tone, slowly releasing his grip on the doorknob. "I just," he whispered, "I just thought that I- that we- nevermind, I was just dumb. I need to go." He reluctantly tore his arm from Harrys grasp and once again made for the door.

"Niall please wait!" Harry calls, throwing himself in front of the door and raising his arms up to further block the path. Niall almost laughed at how ridiculous he looked, almost. Harry was looking at him with his most serious face, the quivering of his plump bottom lip the only indication of his bubbling emotions. "We are, we were- at least that's what I thought too." He admits, pleading with his eyes for Niall to believe him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, Ni."

"Then why..." Niall gestures towards the wall. "They're all up there but me."

"Oh Niall," Harry starts, breathing a sigh of relief before explaining. "Do you know how many people come into this room?" Nialls eyes widen and Harry is quick to throw his hands out to stop his advances towards the door. "No! No! Not like that! That's not what I meant! I just, ugh what I'm trying to say is those pictures are just for me okay? I don't... want anyone else to see them, just me." He finishes quietly, refusing to meet Nialls eyes.

"R-really?" Niall stutters, completely shocked.

"Is that weird?" Harry braces himself for laughter but instead he feels a pair of slim arms wrap around his waist. Niall nuzzles his face in Harry's broad chest with an impossibly wide smile.

"No. It's incredibly sweet and maybe a bit cheesy." Harry throws his head back in laughter, looping his arms around Nialls neck and pulling him closer. They stand like that for a while, breathing each other in and enjoying the warmth that only comes with holding another person, until Niall breaks the silence. "You know, I could kiss you right now."

"Then why don't you?" Harry counters into the crook of Nialls neck.

They pull apart but only slightly, Nialls lips lift in a tiny smile at the way Harry's green eyes droop lazily, his perfect lips parting slightly and Niall can practically see the way they move as his breath ghosts past them. He reaches a hand up to tug on the soft curls, grinning when Harry's eyes close and he leans into the touch like a cat.Niall takes that opportunity to lean up and touch his lips to the ones he's been craving for over a month, surging with energy when Harry emits a low whining noise like he's been waiting just as long asNiall has. He squeezes Harry on the fleshy part of his hip with his other hand, finding a new appreciation for lovehandles. Harry groans into the kiss when Niall begins to eagerly bite at his bottom lip, pulling it back to slide his tongue into the wet heat. He twists his fingers into the blonde stands at the beck of his neck, scratching lightly at the skin there.

"Want you so bad." Niall whispers, pressing himself impossibly closer to mold himself with Harry.

"Yeah, yeah." Harry nods, walking to the bed and pulling Niall down on top of him. Their clothes are shed quickly, both boys grinding together lazily in just their boxers. Harry licks his lips as he examines Nialls pale, sturdy body, reaching up to tug at the patch of blonde chest hairs with his teeth. The cold whether and the long sleeves it called for kept the boys body a complete mystery and Harry is not in any way disappointed. Neither isNiall, he's currently tracing out each of Harrys tattoos with his tongue while at the same time alternating to tweak all four nipples between his thumb and forefinger. "Ni, come here." Harry begs, needing to feel the boys lips.Niall goes happily, joining his mouth to Harrys in a breathless kiss. "Mmmmm," Harry hums. "Need you in me." He says without breaking the kiss.

"Yeah? You're sure?" Niall pulls away to ask, rubbing Harrys sweaty forehead with his own.

"Never been more sure of anything in my life." Harry nods, reaching into the nightstand drawer to pull out a bottle of lube.

"No condom?" Niall asks as he plants a path of love bites down Harrys sternum.

"I'm clean, you?" Harry is breathless as Niall mouths at his hips, biting into the untoned flesh.

"Yeah, yeah I'm clean. God I love these handles of yours." He groans before moving over to the other side and giving it the same attention. Once he's satisfied with the purpling marks he hovers over the center of Harry's happy trail, slipping his tongue under the waistband of his boxers.

"N-no teasing!" Harry gasps. "Won't last long." Niall smirks, gripping the elastic with his teeth and lifting it before letting it snap back against Harry's sensitive skin. "Niall!" He calls out and the blonde is sprung into action, ripping the fabric clean off his body. Harry's cock slaps against his stomach, red at the tip and so, so beautiful.Niall traces his fingers gingerly up the throbbing vein and Harry practically sobs, begging for Niall to get on with it already.

"Alright darling, alright." He reaches over to the discarded bottle of lube and squirts a generous amount onto his fingers, bending Harry nearly in half to get a good look at his pretty pink hole. He licks his lips hungrily, pressing a finger against the barrier and watching it sink into Harry's heat. He revels in the way the boys back arches off the bed at the sudden intrusion, the way he groans Nialls name like he was already so wrecked on just one finger. He fucks his finger in and out, watching the way Harry's body just swallows him up. Harry had begun to slowly move his hips back so Niall adds another and another and soon he's four fingers in and Harry's moaning out things like "Niall " "Please" "Oh god!" He knew he should get on with it but god Harry looked so good riding his fingers that he couldn't bring himself to stop, not until Harry screams with pleasure at the brush of his sweet spot does Niall pull out, needing to feel his writhing body around his own aching cock. He hastily spreads the lube over his prick, hushing Harry's pleas with a kiss to his forehead. Slowly, finally, he begins to push into Harry's tight entrance, nearly passing out at the euphoric feeling. "Ugh, Harry." He moans when he's buried to the hilt, his head falling down to rest on Harrys rapidly rising chest. "So good." He places kiss after kiss on the salty skin.

"Please just fucking move!"

So Niall does, fast and hard. Every thrust hitting Harry's prostate dead on, had his blissed out body being pushed further and further up the bed until they were thumping against the headboard. Niall gripped the wooden bars, pounding into Harry relentlessly until there were tears in his jade eyes. The boy was begging to come, begging for Niall to touch him, but the blonde just picks up the pace, snapping his hips with precision. Harry was a mess, one hand tugging at his own hair while the other one scratched down Nialls back. He was so close. teetering dangerously on the edge. "Come on darling, let go. Wanna see that pretty face all fucked out." That was all Harry needed before he was coming in ribbons across his chest, Niall was still working in and out of him at an unforgiving pace and he whined at the oversensitivety but still he wrapped his legs around the blondes waist, pushing up until he could flip them over. Niall crashed onto his back, hands immediately gripping Harrys hips as he bounced up and down on his dick. It was so fucking beautiful, his long, sweaty curls flying around his face, his bruised lips caught between his teeth, his chest that was littered with Nialls marks and his own come heaving. Niall has never seen something more gorgeous. He turns his head toward the night stand where Harrys camera is left forgotten. He reaches out slowly, bringing the device to his eye and aiming it at the glorious creature above him. The loud click was enough to catch Harrys attention but he dosen't shy away, instead he looks right at the lens, right at Niall as he squeezes like a vice around his cock. That does it, Nialls eyes roll in the back of his head as he snaps the picture and comes simultaneously . His body feels like jelly and he nearly drops the camera when his vision goes white and his head swims. The first thing he becomes aware of moments later is Harry's lips pressing insistently against his neck. He chuckles and turns to face him, pressing their lips together once again in a sweet, caressing kiss.

"That was..."

"Yeah." Harry agrees, sighing happily as he cuddled into Nialls side. "Although this wasn't exactly according to plan."

"No?" Niall trys to look at Harry but all he manages to see in the mass of curls.

"No, wanted to take you out on a proper date first, woo you and all that. Then leave you at the door step with just a kiss goodnight, now you probably think I'm a slut or something."Niall laughs at that pressing an adoring kiss to the crown of curls.

"Darling I'm the one who came on to you, if anything I'm the slut and you should be shooing me for taking advantage of you and your virtue and what not." He could feel Harry's smile against his skin and pride swelled in his chest.

Suddenly the door swung open and in walked a very smug Louis. "How about this, you're both a bunch of sluts and you better get your arses downstairs for dinner before we eat it all without you. And Harry dear, clean up a bit first."

"Louis!" Harry yells, sitting up abruptly with cheeks red as crimson. Niall on the other hand is laughing hysterically, far too happy from his post coital state to care much about Louis. He did however care very much about how adorable Harry looked with his pouty lips and not at all menacing glare. He reaches for the camera once again and captures the moment, grinning at Harrys annoyed expression.

And maybe it's a thing, when he reaches out to cradle Harrys cheeks, smiling fondly when the boy cuddles into the touch.

*

_click, click, click_

"Harry," Niall groans, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and blinking slowly in the morning light. The clicking doesn't stop so Niall turns to face the boy where he's sitting up, cross legged much like the day Niall first found him only this time there's nothing but a sheet covering him. "It's too early, go back to sleep." He rolls over, trying not to smile when he hears the shutter once again.

"Sorry, you just looked so adorable, wrapped up in my sheets with the sun washing over you from the window, had to get a picture." Then there's a familiar warmth at Nialls back as Harry cuddles in close, an arm slung around his shoulder and a camera pointed at his face. He can feel Harry's cheek lay against his own and he flashes a shy smile as the picture is snapped. They take a few more, alternating between funny faces, and then Nialls rolling over, pulling Harry down to him for a bruising kiss. The moment is captured, Harry makes sure of that, before he's straddling Nialls hips and cupping his rosy cheeks delicately. "You know," he murmurs between kisses "I've got one picture that I keep here in my drawer, of you I mean. It's the first one I ever took, the moment I first saw you and you took my breath away. Do you, do you want to see it?" He rolls his bottom lip nervously between two fingers, and Niall nods because that's all he can do with his heart thumping as wildly as it is. Harry begins to rummage through his nightstand, returning with a square photograph. "I'm not, like, a stalker or anything." He says as he hold it up for Niall to see, because it wasn't what he had been expecting at all. It's not from that day at the park, not at all, he's at the library it seems. In the photo he's laughing, and yes he remembers this day because he and his friend were reading through those kinky, romance novels and making jokes while the librarians kept threatening to kick them out if they didn't quiet down. He also remembers a shy boy checking out their books, one who refused to meet his eyes so all he could admire was the chocolatey curls on his head.

"I remember you! You checked out my books and stuttered out some kind of reply when I thanked you."

"Guilty." Harry admits, running a hand through his disheveled hair.

"God I thought you were the cutest thing. Made a mental note to go back there but I never got around to it, think I still have those books out actually,probably have a crazy fine." He laughs.

"Nah, I always renew them for you." Harry says quietly, finding the bed sheets far more interesting than they are.

Niall can't help it then, he is so totally fond of this boy, this shy, cheeky, minx of a boy. "Be my boyfriend." He blurts out before he can stop himself, but really he can't come to mind too much with the way Harry absolutely beams at him, peppering kisses all over his face, down his chest, and rewarding him with the best blow job of his life.

Yeah, Niall absolutely adores Harry Styles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it enough to leave some love!  
> All stories promised and more coming soon, so please bare with me and my hectic schedule!  
> Love you all bunches xoxo


End file.
